Abstract The goal of this SBIR FastTrack application is to deliver an augmented reality (AR) platform technology that displays an interactive 3D cardiac hologram to make ablation procedures simpler and safer. World-wide, cardiac ablations are used as therapy for ~1 million arrhythmia patients every year. There is, however, significant skill required to perform these procedures and only a handful of cases can be performed per facility, per day. By using AR to provide an interactive, shareable, patient-specific cardiac model, we will make ablation procedures simpler. By simplifying the procedure, physician performance is improved by allowing them to more quickly and thoroughly understand electroanatomic relationships, making complicated ablation procedures more tractable and improving efficiency and efficacy. Shortening procedures, reducing anesthesia time, radiation exposure and time wearing lead aprons will make procedures safer.